


Join The Pack

by IamComputerCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Come on I need a crush at some point, Dark Past, F/M, Hope this is good, May change this to a different newer account tomorrow because My old email was hacked, Maybe Two Ocs?, Minor Angst, So don't report if this is deleted and Moved please, Superpowers, Updating tags as I go, and Chat has to be with Ladybub, new beginings, tags suck, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamComputerCat/pseuds/IamComputerCat
Summary: Kylie as made it away from her dark past and has a hope for a bright future. But she has to be careful of kwamis, crushes, angry teen drama queens, shadows of her past and superpower induced problems. Just everyday, normal, crazy stuff. Rated Teen and up cause i'm paranoid and don't want to accidentally mislabel this.





	Join The Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning, this contains some implied darkness so if you don't like that sort of thing skip the first bit. Its not that bad though. Enjoy folks.

Kylie stole a glance around the now quiet house, her backpack and suitcase held so they don't make noise. Her dark brown eyes peered at her mother next to her, anxiously awaiting confirmation in the form of a nod. Her mother nodded and motioned for her to go out the front door. Kylie did as she was indicated to, looking back to make sure her mother followed.

"Hurry Kylie, Put your stuff in the car and buckle up. You have everything right?" Her Mother whispered anxiously.

Kylie nodded, scared to speak for fear of waking the nightmare that slept in the house they had just exited. She put her stuff in the back before climbing in the front passenger seat and looking at her mother again. Her Mom started the car as quietly as she could before very quickly pulling out of the drive way and heading in the direction of Paris. Soon, she'd be in a different part of France, Paris, and will be far from the miserable life she had here. After driving a good hour away from the house, Kylie realized that nobody was following, that they were on their way to freedom and there didn't seem to be one thing in the way of it.

"Mom."

"Yes Kylie?"

"Did we finally do it? Will he be able to find us in Paris?"

Kylie's mother glanced over at her daughter and squeezed her hand with one hand, the other still on the steering wheel," I promise, he won't."

Kylie smiled softly. Her hair was messy, her amount of possessions had been cut in half, not that it was much to begin with, she had left behind her old home and her friends, but now she was safe. If her mom believed it, so did she. And so she let her self relax fully for the first time in years as her mom drove quickly, humming along to the radio.

Because now, she was safe.

And that was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Kylie yawned, stretching her arms out and looking around her room in concern as she didn't recognize her surroundings. After a moment she relaxed as she realized it was just her new room. Kylie climbed out of the bed and looked at the sparsely furnished room. It had been two days since she and her mom had left their old house it still unsettling to wake up in a different place then she had lived in for the entirety of her life.

Her room had creamy white walls with the exception of the black wall behind her bed. Currently she only had a bed and dresser, all her mom could get so quickly for her. There were no posters on the walls, no plush pillows and chairs or nightstands, or little collectibles but she loved it more here then anywhere else on earth at the moment. Simply because she was safe here.

Kylie grabbed some of her clothes she brought with her and stepped into her adjoining bathroom, taking time to observe every little detail( and make sure she had an outfit she wouldn't be ashamed of. Quickly she started taking a shower to wake her up and prepare her for the day.

Who knew that she would enjoy being able to simply take a shower whenever she wanted.

She finished her shower in about half an hour and changed into jeggings and a black three-quarter sleeve jacket with a blue shirt.

'Okay Kylie Moreau, As of today you are Kylie Quinn. You can do this.'

As she cracked open her door, she habitually looked around before exiting. Despite the newer, safer house, she couldn't help the precautions she was so used to taking from slipping into her routine. She slipped down the hardwood stairs, taking her time to just observe the small house. After a moment she heard shuffling when she reached the end of the stairs and flattened herself to the wall before peeking around the corner. She spotted her mother and relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief before walking over to her mom.

"Hey Maman, sleep good?"

Her Mother jumped at the sound of her voice before looking at her and smiling," Yeah, You?"

Kylie could tell by the faint bags under her eyes that her Mother was lying but she let it go because after all, she hadn't either.

"Yeah, that bed felt like heaven last night." Her mom chuckled and handed her a plate with waffles on it and a cup of coffee.

Kylie nodded her thanks to her mom before sitting on the bare hardwood floor in the empty living room. All there was was the Tv, tv stand and a lamp. All that had come with the House but other then that it was empty. She picked up the remote and turned on the news, expecting to see the latest reports on Akumas and The Miraculous Duo.

"Mom, can you believe we live in the same city as Ladybug and Chat Noir now! I might even get to see them in person!"

Her mother chuckled,"Maybe, just try not to get to close to any Akumas. By the way, I don't mind if you go check out the city today. I know that you might want to be able to get a feel for the city now. Besides, I'm going to be working today and I don't think you want to be cooped up here all day"

Kylie beamed at her mom," Thanks a ton Maman! Could I go after breakfast?"

Her Mom nodded and she started eating with renewed vigor, still taking her time though. For once she didn't need to rush so she sure as hell was gonna take her sweet time. Plus, coffee...

In about half an hour Kylie had finally finished her third cup of coffee and was ready to go. She kissed her Mom on the cheek before grabbing her bag and running outside. As soon as she was outside she realized how beautiful Paris was. Everything from the Eiffel tower that you could see from all around to her tiny house, it was all perfect to her. She ran a hand over her head, brushing her panda ear style buns that held her hair up to push her hair out of the way.

This settled it, Paris was freaking awesome.

Kylie started to walk faster as she looked around, heading towards the shops excitedly. Tomorrow would be her first day of school so she was going to enjoy today to the fullest. Starting with a stroll and eating sweets.

God, when was the last time she ate something that wasn't bread, cereal or other cheap generic foods?

She glanced down at her skinny figure, yeah, Sweets were a really good idea. Kylie walked into a Pastry shop excitedly and looked around. An petite Asian woman walked over to her and smiled.

"See something you would like to buy dear?"

Kylie jumped slightly at the sudden voice and looked at the stranger," Um.. Yeah, I was wondering if I could find out how much some macaroons would be Miss?"

The Woman smiled," Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. And of course. A small bag of them is 10 Euros"

Kylie paused and looked down at her hand which held all her money. She didn't have that much money and to euros would take most of her money.

"Could I buy just half a bag? If its not to much trouble I mean, I wouldn't want to impose or cause you and extra trouble or anything." She said self-consciously. Kylie was not exactly comfortable with asking anyone for anything. In the past, it would not have been approved of by a certain nightmare.

Mrs. Dupain-Cheng smiled and held a hand out to stop her rambling, "It would be no trouble at all. I'll ask my Daughter if we have any in the back. Marinette!"

Kylie smiled and nodded her thanks, happy she could still get her Macaroons. Then a raven haired girl walked in, very closely resembling Mrs. Dupain-cheng. If that wasn't her daughter she needed glasses.

The Asian Woman smiled," Marinette, do you and your father have any Macaroons back their?"

The teen girl smiled and nodded," Yep, a few batches just finished up! Do you want me to bring some up?"

Her Mother nodded and Marinette disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a batch of macaroons. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng took a few of them and put them into a bag before telling her daughter to refill the displays with the remaining pastries. Kylie happily handed over 5 euros and took her macaroons.

"Thank you so much, these are amazing!" Kylie said after biting into one on her way out.

The Dupain-Chengs smiled and the older woman called out a thank you as Kylie slipped out of the building, her brunette head disappearing from their sight.

Kylie spun around eating another macaroon after walking out of the building. Time to go explore.

-Skippity skip skip-

A few hours later Kylie smiled as she walked into her house, still basking in the afterglow of her great day. As she walked in she noticed her mother in the living room, sitting on the couch in her night clothes watching the news.

"Hey maman. How was work?"

Her mothers wild dirty blonde hair and excited brown eyes seemed to be in great contrast but once her mother spoke she understood.

"Ugh, today was insane. First, I got fired for no reason from my job after a few hours, but then once I got home and finished setting up what little stuff there was to set up, I started to read the newspaper. In it there was a help wanted advertisement for a store and I called and i got the job! It pays quite a bit more then my last job, though thats not saying much. But hey, then i had to find a job quickly. So now I'm going to be getting some more money! Maybe if you do good in school I can get you a phone finally!"

Kylie smiled happily," Thats awesome Maman! We have to celebrate! Here, have a macaroon! I saved the last few for you. I ate the rest." Kylie giggled sheepishly.

Her Mother shook her head fondly before trying one of the macaroons and her expression melted into one of bliss,"What the actual heck, these are amazing!"

Kylie laughed again,"I know right!"

Her mom got up and Kylie followed her into the kitchen, picking up her plate of food from the fridge and walking to the living room. Her Mom soon followed and sat down next to her. They turned on the tv and started flipping through channels until they landed on a movie her mother said was 'the funniest thing you will ever watch and I don't care if it is from when i was a kid we are watching it."

And as usual, she was right. For the next two hours they allowed themselves to eat and watch tv for as long as they wanted, not worrying about what someone else might think.

She almost couldn't remember the last time she laughed this much. However her fun was soon cut short by her mother checking the time and being all responsible like.

"Oh, its time for you to be getting to sleep, you have school tomorrow!"

Kylie groaned softly but told her mother good night before trudging upstairs and taking a shower before bed. When she flopped onto her bed she noticed her mom had picked up some new pillows for her. She rolled over and looked at the window across from her head. She smiled softly as she fell asleep to the hum of cars and the soft light of Paris.

**Author's Note:**

> And there friendos is the first chapter of Kylie's story! Really its a bit more of an introduction to the characters and her mysterious past then a real plot important chapter but hey, I liked it. Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Stay connected and keep reading!
> 
> -Queen Wifi (Daughter of Lady Wifi)


End file.
